


The Rocket Men

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [10]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Attempt at Humor, British Comedy, Chaos, Comedy, Comedy RPF, F/F, Funny, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Religious Humor, Rocket Launchers, Science, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A much terrified Yuqi with cosmologist girlfriend Minnie test rockets with her boy mates in their back yard with the local catholic church as the chief target
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 6





	The Rocket Men

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially writing only SEVENTEEN based works for "A Bag Of Bash For Passion" series but I decided to mix it up.
> 
> This work was intended to be quite absurd, but realistic enough to create that irony of human behaviour

"We can't do this." Yuqi shook her head, trendles of light brown hair falling over her face.  
"Yes, we can." Minnie lifted the carrying tank of petrol from the boot of her Volkswagen.

"No, we absolutely can't." Yuqi insisted. Minnie sighed, closing up the Volkswagen.

"Yes, baby, come on, listen to me." Minnie put her arm around Yuqi. "What are we going to do?"

"Not bloody that!" Yuqi squawked. She looked at Minnie. "I should have known you're the devil."

"Yeah?" Minnie smiled easily, her tongue running over the back of her teeth. She kissed Yuqi's cheek then her cheekbone, then the skin by her ear and that of Yuqi's temple.

"You're bloody Thai." Yuqi's eyes widened in the frankness of her words.

Minnie laughed. "That's the most Chinese thing I've ever heard you say." Her hand held Yuqi's hip and she picked up the carrying tank of petrol in her free hand, and they walked up the street. There was a evening Easter service been held inside a Catholic church; unseen by Yuqi, Minnie flipped the finger to the cathedral. She didn't hate Catholics, but it seemed that 99.9% of their population deserved to die rather painfully. Including that priest of that particular cathedral. One day Minnie had been sitting in her car just down the street, waiting to pick up her friend, and the Priest had walked past with his Dean, talking repulsively of how degenerate black people were. Minnie wouldn't have minded reversing over that old prick.

"You know you're the only group of people in the world that smile like hyenas." Yuqi added, oen of her hands pressed to Minnie's chest as they got to the end of the street, and instead of knocking on the door - no hands availble - Minnie kicked the toe of her crocodile skin boot against the red-painted door.

"Oh, baby, don't worry, that's just the peasants." Minnie dismissed, kissing Yuqi again, but this time on the mouth. It was long and deep and familiar, and it carried on even when opened.

"OY, HEY-UP, THE LEZZIE BRIGADE HAS ARRIVED!" The young man who answered the door was extremely good-looking with softly wavy hair in a loose, early 2000's style cut that reached carefully down to the nape of his neck with two black studs below his lower lip, a nose-ring, and a piercing through his eyebrow, plus a hook at the top of one of his ears.

"This is the rocket man, darling." Minnie nuzzled Yuqi's cheek.

"And you're my rocket woman." Hyunwoo held out an arm and hugged Minnie. "Hello, chicken." He kissed her cheek too, and Yuqi found it quite sweet how he was automatically just as sweet with her, and this was her first time seeing Minnie's friends.

Minnie was studying aeronautical science and cosmology at University. And her three best friends were proper bloody rocket man. Explosive experts and aeronatuical engineering. Well, almost.

"I told you that petrol would give better thrust than rubber." Minnie looked very attractive that night in a figure hugging light pink dress with a boat-neck and a hem at her mid-calves.

"I'm the Doctor of Engineering, missy -"

"Not yet, boy, calm down." Minnie grinned sunnily.

Yuqi had a nervous fit as she saw the plan set out in the back garden of the sharehouse Minnie's boy friends lived in. They had...what looked like bits of rocket pipe - the sort you could buy from post offices in November - with a generator, welding equipment, bits of scrap metal, foil paper, extensive wiring and copper cabel, plus a German Shephard in the back garden - and the constructed rockets were pointing over the fence to the Catholic church, eight houses down the road.

"Oh my God, you lot can't." Yuqi accidentally said in Mandarin rather than Korean. She turned out as she heard two wolf whistles. She met Minnie's two other boy mates. She could tell that Hyunwoo was now the odd one out with his piercings and black shirt and jeans. These two other boys were clean and charming and classic University students. They both made Yuqi feel quite warm. One of them had quite small, bear-like eyes, and another one had glasses...but they were very, very attractive. Sunhyun and Junyoung. These were people not trying to be indie, not trying to be cool.

But they were definitely been fuck-heads.

"Lead commander, are we in position?" Minnie said in a announcing tone to Hyunwoo. Yuqi watched in utter fear as Junyoung - the one with the glasses - struck a match and and applied the flame to the gunpowder inside the foil and wiring packet that led from the base of each rocket.

Yuqi, sitting on the edge of the verandah at the back of the house, scooted back as far as she could. Minnie fiddled with the generator, and the three young men sat over at the furthest side of the back garden, wearing thick leather gloves and welding masks and ear-muffs, holding a remote wired to the electric network of the configuration of the rockets. Minnie ran over to join them.

"Ready, baby!" The boys yelled. Sunhyun pressed the button on the rockets. A small fire unleashed a moment later, before a noise like a childs long-shot toy went through the air. A sharp whistle, bright and manic and unnatural in it's sound.

Frankly...they flew.

They really did fucking flew...straight into the roof of the Catholic Church. Yuqi passed out. Minnie, Hyunwoo, Sunhyun, and Junyoung cheered wildly, before linking hands and dancing in a poesi, singing "We Are The Champions" by Queen, before Minnie came over to the verandah at the back of the house to check on the fainted Yuqi. 

"Is she ok?" Sunhyun asked.

"She's not Catholic is she?" Hyunwoo questioned.

"Of course she's not, she's Chinese." Minnie replied. She scooped Yuqi up into her arms and took her inside.


End file.
